ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fame Ball/Tickets
Tickets On 20 February 2009, Huliq News reported that Gaga donated tickets and a meet and greet, for any show on her tour, in the United States or Canada, to raise money for Odyssey Charter School and elementary schools in Los Angeles affected by budget cuts. Learn more Dates : For shows performed outside of the tour schedule that used elements from it, an exhaustive list is available here. North America Table 'Venue upgrade' *March 13, the Avalon was replaced by The Wiltern Theatre due to high demand. *March 14, a 2nd show was added on the same night. *March 24, a 2nd was added on the same night Rescheduled shows *March 31, due to high demand, the show at Webster Hall was moved to Terminal 5 on May 2 with 2 shows on the same night. *Due to her West Coast American Idol appearance and her exhaustive schedule, the following shows were postponed: **April 1, Theatre of the Living Arts was moved to Electric Factory on May 1. **April 2, the 2 shows at 9:30 Club was postponed to September 29 at Landmark Theater. **April 3, Toad's Place was moved to The National because the venue closed. However, the show was postponed to September 28 also. On April 2, Gaga issued an apology via her official website: :"To my beautiful, talented, luminous fans, :I am so terribly sad about the postponed performances. I wanted to tell you all, that although many assume it's because of Idol, the truth is I have had a high fever and some crazy virus for days, and I am still sick. We are very pleased with how Idol went, but after weeks of not a day off my schedule, my team and doctor felt it imperative that I sleep for a few days. :My friends surprised me with a birthday cake and pinata post show at a friends art studio last night, my spirits are already higher, and I am now straight back to bed to sleep for the next couple days. :But, I could barely sleep in this morning thinking about all of you. And while some I'm sure are inventing curse words for me, the shows have now been moved to bigger venues. for more dancing, more sweating, and more of my props to fit on stage. your support means everything to me, and I am truly very sorry if I've upset anyone. And to my gay fans, please know that I'm always thinking about you, and how I can give you and every tour date the absolute best performance of my life. I will see you all for Dinah Shore this weekend. I love you more than words or music can express. :Love & Art, Sincerely, :Gaga" Oceania Table Eurasia Table Notes :Lady Gaga was scheduled to perform as an opening act to Take That Presents: The Circus Live on June 27-28th 2008 but due to unforeseen circumstances she taken in as ill by doctors so was unable to perform. Category:The Fame Ball Tour